A Cho Style Christmas
by BFangz
Summary: Christmas comes every year. Every year, the CBI staff deal with it in their own way. This is a Cho Style Christmas. Rating is solid T, with a touch of what some may consider M, for violence, in one chapter. Be advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Cho Style Christmas - 1**

Sacramento was having a bitterly cold winter, so far. The countdown to Christmas was in full swing, with music and decorations everywhere you looked. I can't say that I'm a big fan of Christmas, but I recognize that we need some distraction from the short, often dim, dark days.

My father was Korean, but my mother American. I was raised in a religiously eclectic household. I can't say that I subscribe to any one religion. I have enough trouble dealing with the crap that I encounter each day to worry about eternity. I try to deal with what I'm presented with.

Grace was dressed in a festive garb. It could pass as office appropriate, but had a very Santa elf appearance. All of the office males appreciated the view as she'd bend over to get an ornament for the tree and the stretch up to place it. Grace has excellent legs, her outfit made that very obvious.

Jane looked at me and winked. What does he expect me to do? Damn right I'm going to look. He was looking, so what's the deal with him? That dude is always trying to get into our heads and rummage around. I gave no sign that I'd noticed his wink, but I do notice almost everything he does. He's not a bad guy, but I'm not sure how far I'd trust him. He's never done me wrong, but there is no way I'm going to lay out my life for him to examine.

I'll admit that I sympathized with his desire to kill Red John. That's doesn't bother me at all. I'd even help him. I took out Yuri without a blink, so I'm not going to get all sanctimonious about it. We do what we have to do to make this world a better place. Usually, we can do it within the law, and that's how it should be. Every now and then, the law gets stupid and then we have to decide.

I took out Yuri because of my personal fear for what he'd to to Liling. If you threaten those I care about, do be prepared to bear the consequences!

Lisbon came out of her office looking cheerful and festive. "We have sugar cookies," she enthused, hefting a box of cookies. She put them on the meeting table. "Enjoy," she said. She went back into her office, leaving the door open so that we could hear the strains of the Christmas standards playing on her player.

I poured a cup of coffee and grabbed a hand full of cookies. I enjoy dipping the sweet cookies into coffee and letting the cookie absorb enough coffee to give it a nice coffee flavored tang. Rigsby stared at me. "Cho, you do that every year, and every year I simply have to tell you how weird you are." He grinned to show he was kidding.

I stared at him. "It's good."

"Yea, yea, yea, and you say that every year, too." He shoved a whole cookie into his mouth so he'll probably be quiet for a few moments. Food totally distracts Wayne. I can be thankful for small favors, right?

Lisbon came out of her office, again. "Listen up people! We've had a nice slow Friday and Christmas is coming. You guys get out of here, do some shopping, get happy and I'll see you all Monday. Now go! Shoo!" She make shooing gestures with her hands.

I had one cookie left, and I was not letting it go to waste. I watched the mass exodus. Jane was not in any rush to leave. I'm not really sure if he's napping or not, but it wouldn't surprise me if he spent Christmas on that couch. Christmas has to be a bad time for him. I briefly wondered what that would be like. No, I really don't want to know. Sometimes, around Christmas, I remember. Then I try to forget. I put the last piece of cookie in my mouth and washed it down with the sugar cookie sweetened coffee.

I rinsed out my cup, and closed the lid on the cookies. I shrugged into my parka. Every one jokes about my parka, but I'm the only one not complaining about how cold it is. A few weeks of Afghanistan winter will make you appreciate warm clothing. I learned rather quickly. I headed for the door. "Cho," I heard Jane say. I turned to face him. He was lying down, with his eyes closed. "Merry Christmas."

I looked at him. "Merry Christmas, Jane." I turned and left.

.~~~~~~~.

As I walked up the three flights of steps, I wondered if Liling would be around this weekend. Her father had insisted that she move back home, now that they were safe, but she'd left all her personal items, here, and usually spend the week ends. It was an interesting arrangement. She's been teaching me computer security and I've been explaining investigation techniques, and showing her how we use computers to solve crimes.

She loves Chinese opera and made me go to a few. I've heard more melodious sounding cat fights, but it does grow on you. It can be quite a production. I know almost nothing of Chinese culture. Truth be told, I'm not all that smart about Korean culture. I can speak enough of the language to be dangerous, and I'm aware of some of the beliefs of my father's people. Some of that is a bit freaky, but you never know.

I rounded the corner from the stairway to my apartment and was pleased to see a bundled up Liling sitting in front of my door. The hallway is not exactly warm. She was on her Asus Tablet, probably hooked to my wifi, she did have the password, and seemed totally engrossed. I spent some time just watching her. That girl can focus. When she concentrates, she'd probably not notice and earthquake. A scenario I hope we don't have to test!

She looked up and saw me. She slid her tablet into it's sleeve, and smiled. She stood on tiptoe and lightly kissed. "Cho man," she said, "Let go in and get warm, and we can figure out how to spend this wonderful weekend." She LIKES Christmas and all the hoopla.

I carded my lock, swung the door open and we entered my slightly warmer apartment.

.~~~~~~~.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cho Style Christmas – 2**

Liling went over to the ceramic heater she'd insisted that I get and turned it on full power. I prefer the oil heater. It provides a more consistent and even heat, but it does take longer to get warm, but I can sympathize with the desire for instant heat. I should put the oil heater on a time. One more thing for me to work on.

"Are you ever going to get your landlord to turn up the heat, here?" she asked in a very frustrated voice.

I shook my head. "It's not worth the fight. I'll use the heater."

She shook her head. "You are just too easy going, Cho Kimball! You need to get more assertive."

I think she just called me a wuss! I will not laugh out loud. I looked at her, impassive.

"You're doing it again, Kimball. You are going all inscrutable on me. I thought that was the Chinese not Koreans. We're inscrutable, not you!" She giggled.

I'm going to get into trouble for this. I stared at her and blandly replied, "Actually, I think you scru rather well, so I'll agree with you."

Her mouth fell open and she just stared at me, then she broke out laughing. She laughed so hard she was actually crying. She finally subsided to giggles. "I can't believe you said that, Cho Kimball! You actually made a joke. Cho Kimball, joking. Who would believe it?" She shook her head still giggling.

I do suspect that I'm going to pay for that comment, but it was worth it. At least, with her, I don't have to worry about saying too much. I'd probably tell her almost anything she asked. She just doesn't ask, and that works for both of us. Liling seems very open, but behind all of her chatter and giggles, if you pay attention, you'll notice that she never says, anything about herself. She talks about things and events, almost never about herself, except the time she told she how scared she'd been when Yuri was threatening her and her father, but that was only once.

.~~~~~~~.

The air had a pronounced nip, as we walked out of the warm store. Liling's cheeks turned cherry red in a few moments, which only seemed to highlight her excited giggles. The crowd was thicker than usual, Christmas music was in the air, and the mood was festive. Why does someone always have to try to ruin a good thing for people?

I knew that trouble was coming before I saw it. There's a tone to the voice that can indicate repressed, or maybe not so repressed, aggression. Then I could see them. Three Anglo males, gang colors, laughing, slapping hands, and pushing through the crowd in an offensive manner. As they approached, I stopped, stopped Liling, and we stood our ground. When they realized that we were not moving, the lead of the three stopped and glared at me. "Whoa, China man, ain't you something else? He looked at Liling. "Why don't you take your little China doll, here, and go make some China babies?" He reached towards her, an obnoxious leer on his face.

Liling hissed like a wild cat. "You bastard!" She aimed a kick as his groin.

Sadly, he easily avoided the kick, stepped back and did a right hand cross draw that I knew was for some sort of weapon. As his hand appeared, I stepped in and executed a simple arm bar that broke his elbow. His screech of pain was louder and more shrill than Liling's exposition of Chinese outrage. My elbow to the side of his head finished the move and dropped him like a sack of meat. I heard his weapon clatter to the sidewalk.

Cat quick, Liling scooped up the little pistol and pointed it at his two companions, continuing her rather vocal outrage. "You bastards," she said in English. "You're not hurting him. She aimed at one's face and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. The two grabbed their fallen companion and started backing up as quickly as possible. The crowd opened, avoiding the altercation and the mad Chinese woman with a gun. She pulled the trigger again, and again, nothing happened. One step, and I was able to remove the gun from her hand.

"No, Liling! No, you don't want to do that!" The pistol had not been cocked, and she was either was to excited to cock it or didn't know it was necessary. The cheap pistol was not a double action model. I tucked the gun into one of my parka pockets. I reached into an inside pocket and got my badge and held it up for the crowd to see. "CBI," I said. "Every thing is under control. As you were." There were some comments, but shopping was what was on the mind of most of them. Life was returning to normal.

Then I heard the click of a camera shutter. I quickly located the camera and the person holding it. I may have groaned out loud. It was Ms. Flack. Ms. Flack is a free lance photographer that I only know as Ms. Flack. I don't think she has a first name. She's not unattractive, but she has a hard look that lets you know she's not going to take any guff. She gave her famous half grin. There may have been nerve damage to one side of her face, but she only smiled with one side.

"As I live and breath, It's Kimball Cho, one of CBI's finest, on the street promoting law and order." She makes a good living selling her photos to any news organization that would buy them, and with her reputation, that was many. I faced her and took a deep breath. I half pushed Liling behind me, but she wasn't having it.

"Oh," she said, "Can we get copies." I had to work to suppress my groan. The camera flash went off, producing what I'm sure is an excellent portrait of us.

"Ms. Flack," I said.

Her half grin reappeared. "On behalf of Sacramento's citizens, I want to thank your promotion of law and order," she said sarcastically, "and enhancing my holiday income."

"You don't want to do that," I said.

"And why wouldn't I want to do that" she asked. I stared at her, trying to think of a good reason, when she nodded and continued. "Tell you what I'll do," she said, " I know you don't want the young ladies picture all over the place, so..." He flipped the camera and ejected the SD card, holding it up. "I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening," I said.

"This is yours but..." she paused and then continued, "you owe me one."

"Deal," I said, making the card vanish from her fingers. I turned, and almost dragging Liling, started walking away.

"Nice doing business with you Kimball Cho," I heard her say as we rounded the corner. I'm going to regret this deal. I know I am.

.~~~~~~~.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cho Style Christmas – 3**

"Oh, look at this one," Liling enthused, pointing at the picture displayed on the laptop screen. No wonder Ms. Flack commands such photographic attention. She has her camera set on a auto burst mode and, with the sheer number of pictures she takes, one is going to be a winner. She had almost 200 pictures of the altercation that Liling and I had been involved in. Some of them were quite dramatic.

"Look at me," she squeaked. "I look like a crazy woman," she giggled. She leaned forward and squinted. "Am I really that tiny?"

I'm tall for the average Korean and Liling is tiny. I nodded. "You are." I continued, "And you don't look like a crazy woman. You ARE a crazy woman." She's so easy to talk about and to talk to. The slap she aimed at me was no surprise. As she had earlier demonstrated, she was not adverse to physical confrontation. The terms spitfire and wildcat come to mind.

I had to wonder what sort of payback Ms. Flack would be expecting. She'd not even made a suggestion of what it could be. Just that I'd "owe" her. I don't like owing people. Sometimes it's necessary, but that doesn't mean that I like it. I'm sure she'll tell me, and I'll be honor bound to do my best to comply. Oh, joy!

I was enjoying watching Liling look at the photos. When we'd returned, the apartment was almost too warm for me, but she loves it. She had quickly changed into a very sexy goth wrap. That's what I guess you'd call it. It was a loose fitting, translucent fabric, decorated with various death trappings, such as skulls and skeleton parts. It came down to her knees, but had no real fastening. The arms were long and flared, coming down to at least four inches beyond her fingers, making her look like a parody of Dopey in the Disney cartoon movie. It just sort of relied on gravity to do it's job. Since she was wearing nothing under it, and gravity seemed to be failing to keep the front closed, along with being translucent, she was an enticing sight.

I was enjoying the view, when I did a double take. She was Christmas Goth. Over each nipple was a grinning skull that was wearing a red Santa hat. I had no idea that there was such a thing as Christmas Goth. The concept seem ludicrous, but on someone that cute, it works. One does live and learn, doesn't one?

I went to brew some tea for us, and I received another wardrobe surprise. On the back of her wrap, almost too faint to be visible, was a skeleton Santa. It went from the neck, and must have extended the full length of the wrap. It was holding a steaming skull cup that was festooned with Christmas decorations. The tea that I was sipping, went half way across the room from my snort of laughter.

She turned and stared at me, wondering why I had spit tea all over the place. Note to self: go not sip hot tea while trying really hard to not laugh. "Are you okay, Kimball?" She looked concerned. I nodded, taking a sip of cold water. That felt better.

She grinned. "I could make tea, in the future, if you're going to hurt yourself. I'm a good cook. I can boil water without burning it!" She hesitated and her amused expression was replace by her shy, unsure look. "Uh, Kimball, Dad has to go out of town all the way through Christmas. Could I spend the time with you, that is if you don't have an plans."

She was wearing her lost little girl look, again. Half of her wardrobe must be in my apartment, and she spent almost a month, here, after the Yuri incident, and she has to ask? Yes, it's polite, but from her expression I'm inclined to believe that actually thinks I could say no. "Of course you can stay," I said. I was hit by the Goth Tornado.

"Oh, thank you, thank you," she said. "I was so worried I'd have to be in that big old house all by myself." Her relief was obvious. "Dad said that he just has no choice. The project has reached a critical point, and his presence in Maryland is absolutely necessary." She sighed. "He's really wrapped up in this thing, and he said that, for what they are paying him, he'd go to the moon." She dipped her head and looked up at me, presenting an incredibly cute pose. "I miss him and I don't like being alone."

I put my arms around her. "You do not ever have to be alone, Liling. You are always welcome, here." She leaned into me and gave me a rib cracking hug. Sometimes, she surprises me with her strength.

She looked up at me and gave a shy smile. "Thank you, Kimball. Sometimes I think you are too good to me."

.~~~~~~~.

Monday morning, the office was bitter cold. Our government, in its infinite wisdom, had decreed that all offices that are "unoccupied" on the weekends will have no heat or cooling. With the weather, the way it's been, it takes until almost Tuesday, noon, to warm up to the the federally allowed limit of 68 degrees. At 68F, most people are still wearing sweaters or sweatshirts. This I California! It's supposed to be warm. We can wage a useless war on the other side of the world, but can't keep government employees in California warm. Don't get me started!

The office slowly came to life, filled with cold, unhappy people. Lisbon came in, featuring her penguin look. She glared at me daring me to say anything. I gave no sign of recognition. Jane arrived right behind her, still wearing his three piece suit and looking as comfortable as can be. It's freaky how he does that. That dude is totally deceptive. You'd think he was some candy-ass wuss, but you'd wrong. There is a core of steel, there, that you can't get beyond. I'm not sure I like or trust him, but I do admire him.

The smell of brewing coffee filled the air, and Rigsby had brought in a pack of variety pastry that seemed appropriate with the Christmas motif. The week was beginning.

.~~~~~~~.

"Listen up, people. We have an assignment." Lisbon looked down at the fax, which she was holding, and pressed her lips into a thin line. She continued, "There is to be a Christmas Crystal exhibit. This is some major expensive stuff. We are talking Waterford and up. It's a charity exhibit, good cause and all of that. Since we are so idle because of the cold weather, management has decided to take advantage of our skills, and we are to provide security."

The chorus of groans that arose from the bullpen was totally expected and Lisbon's expression said as much. "It's - for - charity." She said one word at a time. "We will do it, and we will look like we are having fun." She put the fax on the table and continued. "We have been authorized fifty dollars, each, for "appropriate" garb. We'll break at noon today, you'll all go out, purchase and arrive, bright and early tomorrow, all looking like cute little, well armed and efficient security elves." There were more groans, which she completely ignored. "We're to be on site at ten AM, so be ready."

.~~~~~~~.

"You have to do **what**?You have to dress like what?" Liling asked just before breaking into peals of laughter.

.~~~~~~~.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cho Style Christmas – 4**

Jingle bells or some other sappy seasonal song was playing, and I must admit that I was not happy. Liling, on the other hand, seemed to be having the time of her life. Is it me, or do all women seem to revel in making men miserable?

We were facing a bin of Christmas hats. Santa hats. Elf hats. Grinch hats. For all I know, reindeer and polar bear hats. Liling was humming along with the music and carefully selecting a hat and putting it on my head. She's adjust it, pull it this way and that, then she'd step back and inspect her efforts.

Two piles were developing. The larger pile was rejects, while the smaller pile was potential purchases, selection to be determined after another eternity. I'm no coward, and I am a patient man, but I'm reaching my limit. If she weren't so damn cute, and having so much fun, I'd have been out of here a long time ago!

She rummaged through the small stack, select one and put it on my head. She gave a bright smile, "That's the one. It is totally you!" She snatched if off of my head and stuffed it into shopping card, along with her other selections. At this point, I just wanted it to be over. I didn't care who it totally was. I wanted out of here.

.~~~~~~~.

Back at the apartment, when we walked in, Liling spun and started a stream of chatter that was just not registering. I help up a hand, shushing her. "Let's not discuss this for awhile."

She started to say something, but took a second look at me, nodded and smiled "As you wish. So, what's on the agenda, now?"

I took a breath. "Since you're going to be here, you'll need to be able to come and go. You don't want to be a prisoner here, or totally dependent on me letting you in."

She nodded. "That would be nice, but I really don't want to have a copy of your card. That is not good security."

"Things are rather relaxed, right now. I have a double cylinder dead bolt that is almost as good as the card lock, and I can give you a key for that. We just won't use the card lock, while you're here."

She frowned, her expression uncertain. "Are you sure? Do really feel okay about that.?"

I nodded. "So far, I've never needed the card lock, and with the current season and weather, I doubt I'm going to be needing it anytime soon. I really don't have a problem with using the other lock." I took the spare key out of my pocket and handed it to her. I smiled. "Here you go. Consider yourself part of the family."

She timidly took the key and stared at it. She sniffed, a tear starting to run down her cheek. She grabbed me and nearly broke my ribs. "Thank you, Kimball," she said, her voice muffled against my chest. "I think this is the best Christmas present that I've ever received."

What could I say? I hugged her and stroked her hair.

.~~~~~~~.

Lisbon came bustling in, sporting her penguin look. She was the last one in, and she headed straight to the coffee pot. "Sorry I'm tardy, this morning," she said, "but my furnace was acting up and I had to arrange to get it serviced."

Rigsby and Grace were decked out it Santa appropriate attire. Both vaguely resembled the prototypical Santa elf. I have mention that Grace has great legs, haven't I? Her Elf Skirt did not even reach her knees. Jane was wearing his three piece, but with a sprig of holly pinned to his lapel. His silk tie did sport tiny little Christmas trees, but he was not exactly Mr. Christmas.

Lisbon glanced around and nodded approval at Grace and Wayne. She frowned at Jane. "Jane, you are not appropriately dressed."

He sat up, pointed to the holly and his tie. "I am a consultant, not a government flunky. I will dress properly and with dignity, consistent with the holiday season." He paused. "As I have done!"

Lisbon sighed, indicating that she realized that this was a fight she was not going to win. She turned her attention to me. "Cho, where is your costume?"

I reached down and picked up the small bag that Liling had packed for me. "Here."

She nodded. "Okay, go get changed. I want to see how we're all going to look. This is a lot higher profile than I'd realized. The mayor will be there, and there's going to be photographers all over the place. We want this to function like a well tuned machine!"

I grunted, stood and took the bag to the men's room. I'm not sure I really clearly remember the shopping expedition of last night. I really do not like this sort of phoney drama. I _do_ remember Liling thanking me for the key that I gave her. I smiled as I unpacked the valise of clothing. I remembered that very well and she thanked me more than once. I sighed and held up the pants. OH MY GODS! I'm going to kill her. They are green and fuzzy! The shirt, tunic, or whatever it was, was red and fur lined at the sleeves and around the edges. I sighed as I pulled out the Grinch hat. To finish it off, there were slippers that would fit over my shoes and give them the appearance of elf boots.

I really should have checked to see what she was buying. I really should have. I will get even. I promise that I will. I dressed and returned to the bullpen. I walked in and Wayne choked on his doughnut and spewed doughnut and coffee half way across the room. Grace made a squeaking sound and put her hand over her mouth. Lisbon looked at me and nodded. "Perfect, Cho. I didn't know you had it in you. I will remember this when it's review time. You are going to make us look good"

What can I say? Watching Wayne choke and try to breath, and making Lisbon so happy, sort of takes the sting out of looking so silly. Maybe I'll let Liling live, after all.

Jane sat fully erect and focused on me. "Kimball, you surprise me. You really do." He shook his head, ignoring the death glare I was directing at him. He paused. "Words fail me."

I pressed my lips together before speaking. "Good," I replied. Jane snickered, but I ignored him.

Lisbon finished her coffee, looked at the clock and said, "Okay, People, let's mount up. Time to go to work." I shrugged my parka on, and we all filed towards the elevator."

.~~~~~~~.

The SUV ride to the store took a few minutes. The peak of traffic was over, but it was still heavy. Wayne expertly negotiated the big, black vehicle through the traffic, only using using a brief toot of the siren once. Since we were not on an emergency call, Lisbon frowned, but made no comment. Wayne pretended to not notice, but the quirk of his smile showed that he was pleased with getting away with the "unauthorized" use. None of us are strictly by the "book," not even Lisbon, who'd like to pretend otherwise.

We pulled into the underground lot. Wayne maneuvered into a restricted parking area and put the "official vehicle" placard in a visible location. Lisbon frowned again, but she was no more anxious to wander around, looking for parking, than Wayne. We got out and Lisbon said, "Show time people. Let's do it!'

.~~~~~~~.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**Violence within.**  
**

**Cho Style Christmas – 5**

We staged at the parking lot entrance to the mall. The idea was to enter, one at a time, and disperse, staying vigilant, but unobtrusive. We were not here to dampen the festivities, but to protect the exhibit.

We would be working a zone system, were we would be the one primarily responsible for an area. We had our communicators, so we could alert each other to any potential problems. Under my stupid Grinch shirt, I was wearing a light Kevlar vest. It wouldn't stop a high power rifle bullet, but it would keep the common hand gun slug from penetrating. We weren't expecting any problems, but an extra measure of safety can't hurt.

I entered the facility and was instantly assaulted by the cacophony of mall audio clutter. Christmas music, the dull roar of hundreds of conversions and the general clatter of masses of human beings, all combined to produce what I considered to be an unpleasant environment. I will be glad when this day is over.

I took my station and prepared to wait out the day, staying as alert as possible. I was scanning the room when I felt the presence of someone behind and to the left of me. I casually turned and was face to face with Ms. Flack. She gave me her half smile, nodded, and said, "You are good." I stared at her. "Pay back time," she said. I blinked. "What tac frequency are you on?" She made a huffing sound and then said, "You do owe me."

She was right, of course, and our tactical frequencies are not really classified. There was no reason I couldn't tell her. I slightly nodded. "Tac 5," I said."

She actually gave a full smile. She can smile! "You are an honorable man, Cho. Thank you." When she smiles, she's quite attractive. Who'd have guessed?

I resumed scanning my assigned zone and the periphery of adjacent zones. It was boring, but it could be a matter of survival, so you can never really relax or get sloppy. Those that do, don't survive, and I'm still around.

My earpiece came to life and I heard Lisbon say, "Heads up. Gang bangers on premises."

A few moments after she said that, I saw them entering my zone. I keyed down and said, "Entering zone 3." I observed them and it seemed as if they were actually shopping. Even gang bangers need to get Christmas presents. I saw uniformed mall security moving in, not causing any problems, but making their presence obvious. A little prevention is better than a lot of cure!

The bangers moved on, laughing and joking, actually being good citizens. I hoped the rest of the day was as easy.

.~~~~~~~.

The mayor had finally arrived and the speechifying had begun. This was the hard part. Every politician is an expert at putting the intelligent into a somnambulistic state, and when you are security, that can be dangerous. I began left to right scan of my zone. There have been no problems, and it would be nice if that continued. I don't anticipate anything happening while "hizzoner" is blathering on, but you never know.

I caught movement out of my peripheral vision, to my left, and focused towards it. The tall man, wearing a trench coat, seemed somehow wrong. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms. That's a sign I've learned to _**never **_ignore. I keyed my mic. "Heads up, zone 3, nine o'clock. Trench coat." I heard clicks in my ear piece and acknowledgments came in.

Mr. Trench Coat maneuvered through the crowd until he was almost next to me, slightly to my rear, facing the mayor. I shifted my stance so I could watch him and the surrounding field of view. When he opened his trench coat and raised a sawed off shotgun, it was time to move! I stepped towards him facing him, blocking his view of the mayor. The son of a bitch pointed the gun at my gut, and before I could block, pulled the trigger.

The impact on my vest spun me to one side, actually assisting in my knocking the weapon from is grasp. To my surprise he stepped back, out of range of the follow through I'd been planing, and reached inside of his trench coat, revealing a holster containing a .357 revolver. I reached into my Grinch coat, and drew the K-bar that was nestled, inverted, in my armpit, in the quick draw sheath, and drew it. Stepping in, I manage an upwards sweep with my left hand, knocking the .357 upwards as he fired. I drove the seven inch blade into the soft area under the jaw upwards, towards the brain case. Briefly, our eyes met as he struggled to pull the pistol towards my face, so he could fire again. I grunted, violently shook my knife hand, causing the blade to penetrate into the brain case.

The hot wash of his blood over my hand and the light, in his eyes, going out, gave me that old familiar rush that I so love and so hate. I grimaced, withdrew the blade and used the butt end of it to crack his skull, driving him to the floor, where he lie in a spreading pool of blood. It's better than sex!

Screams of panic and pandemonium reigned as the crowd, panicked, tried to withdraw from the shot fired and the bloody carcass lying, twitching, on the floor. The only thing I could think was that Lisbon is going to kill me! CBI agents are not supposed to almost decapitate suspects with seven inch knives.

I had dropped to one knee, after I crushed his skull, ready for more, if necessary. I looked up and saw Ms. Flack, camera in hand, doing what she does best – capturing the images of violence. I am in deep, dark kimchi.

Wayne and Grace came running up, weapons drawn, aimed that the still twitching perp. Wayne kicked the shot gun away from the body, and Grace grabbed the .357. Lisbon appeared, flashing her badge and quickly taking command of the scene. The mayor's security had made him disappear within seconds of the first shot being fired.

I have to admit it. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. My ribs and gut felt like I'd been hit by a shotgun. Wait. I have been hit by a shotgun, but the vest kept me alive, though I may have some broken, or at least, badly bruised ribs. There is no thrill, no satisfaction, greater than facing a man who wants to, and is, going to kill you, besting him, and standing over his bleeding corpse. It doesn't any better than that. You are alive. ALIVE! And he isn't. Tough break for him!

I took a deep breath, gagged and coughed, spitting up some blood. I stood, or tried to stand, sagged and felt hands supporting me under each arm. "Careful," I heard Lisbon say, "he's been hit? Is the ambulance on the way?"

What is wrong with these people? All I need is a chance to catch my breath. Maybe after a nap?

.~~~~~~~.


	6. Chapter 6 and last

**Cho Style Christmas – 6**

The three flights of steps, to my apartment, had never seemed longer. Liling was by my side and supporting my weight with her tiny body. I really tried to be easy on her, but without her, I'm not sure I'd have made it – at least not in the same hour. I feel like an old man! A really old man.

My stay in the hospital had only been into the third day. The insurance company had decreed that I was ready for home rest and relaxation. Don't you just love their medical expertise? I was wanting out of that place, so I don't really care. Liling will be a much better nurse than anyone there. She has a real soft spot for kittens and wounded puppies, and I strongly suspect she's going to view me in that latter category.

I had a crack rib, bruised liver, and one of my kidneys had been bleeding, but I'm all fixed up now, or so they say. I had been ordered, not a suggestion, mind you - ordered - to NOT return to the office until January 2. I'm on medical leave, and if they even see me, I'll be in for a reprimand. For once, I'm not arguing. I do feel a bit beat up.

We finally made it to the third floor landing, and I've done easier mountain climbs. Liling leaned against the wall, breathing hard. She'd been with me, every step of the way. "I'm glad they let you come home for Christmas Eve," she said, still catching her breath. "That was so kind of them." The sarcasm in her voice was obvious.

I grunted, fumbling with the key, trying to get it into the dead bold lock. "Silly," she hissed, taking the key from me and slipping it in on the first try. "I'll handle the small stuff. Get your raggedy ass in there and get into bed. We have shrimp fried rice and I'll make some fresh tea."

That sounded good to me. Liling had the apartment really hot, but in my condition, that felt good. I was having a bit of a problem standing erect. My ribs were not happy when my stomach muscles pulled against them. I am living in a "do not cough" zone. I have some sort of corset on, to provide support for my cracked rib and abused abs, but I'm not sure it was helping all that much. I hobbled to the bed and sat gingerly down. I did not need any shocks to my lower body! It had suffered enough shocks! I slipped out of my shirt and trousers, leaving the corset on. I wanted it off, but the fight to reach the back fastenings would be a bit too much. I'll need Liling for that.

The microwave dinged, and Liling came, bearing shrimp fried rice and a TV table to put it on. I suddenly realized how hungry I was. They must have been starving me in the hospital. Of course, enough morphine does sort of blunt one's appetite, but that was out of my system, now. I almost inhaled the first serving, but slowed on the second.

I had been out of it and had no clue as to how this incident had been treated. I asked Liling how it had gone down, and what was being said.

She smiled. "You don't know?"

I grunted. "Just tell me."

"You," she said, "are a hero. It seems Ms. Flack was right there and she got some of the most dramatic photos anyone has ever seen! They showed some of the edited ones on TV and made noises about how your incredible heroism, not using a gun, contained a situation that could have caused serious injury or death to innocent people. One of the pictures showed you stepping in front of the shotgun to block the blast from the shopping crowd. Another of the photos had you drawing the knife, but TV would not show the actual strike. Every station had something about how your unconventional use of a knife has possibly saved lives." She smiled. "They love you."

I grunted. "So, Ms. Flack didn't make me look bad?"

She shook her head. "She made you look like a hero." She continued. "Did you know that she writes articles for The Tat? She made is sound like you could walk on water! Cho, they published the pictures that the TV wouldn't show." She paused. "You are freaking awesome!" She paused and shivered . "Remind me to never get on your bad side! You are a stone cold killer!" She smiled.

I ask you, how many girls can say that you are a stone cold killer and make it sound like a compliment? I just might have to let her hang around for awhile! I finished the Lapsang Souchong tea that she'd made. We both like tea, and she loves to experiment. I grunted and stood to stretch out a little. "Liling, could you help me out of this damn straight jacket? I think it's going to cut me in half."

"Oh, you poor baby," she said, undoing some of the front fastenings. "Turn around, so I can get the back ones." I turned and I heard and felt the fastenings release. I breathed a sigh of relief. She tossed the corset to the head of the bed, on the floor, and then I felt her grab my skivvies, and pull them down. "Sit on the bed," she commanded. I'm not sure what she has in mind, and I'm not sure that I'm up to it, but what the hell? I sat.

She bent, removed them and a casual toss landed them near the corset. I could feel her warm breath in places that was causing a pleasing reaction. She looked up at me and smiled. "Seems there's still some life left in the old Cho body," she said, grinning.

"Um, I'm really sore," I mentioned. "I'm not sure I can move, much."

She looked up at the clock. "Do you realize that it's almost Christmas," she asked?

I gave her a blank look. So what, I wondered.

She gently pushed me to a lying position, not very hard to do considering. "Heroes get really good Christmas presents," she said, winking at me.

I gasped at the intensity of the sensation. The Goth Wild Woman was back! She straightened. "Merry Christmas, Kimball," she said and then continued what she'd been dong.

.~~~~~~~.


End file.
